Riptide
by PsychoSuperGoddess
Summary: This is the GhostWatchers with a special bulletin. It seems that Amity Park's resident ghost InvisoBill has aligned himself with another ghost. The question is is she good or evil? DXSXOC
1. Ghosts on the Freeway

Author's Note: BY READING THIS STORY YOU HAVE GIVEN ME TEMPORARY CONTROL OF YOUR MIND

Ehem, I don't own Danny Phantom. But in case Butch Hartman drops in, that isn't Danny tied up in my closet. WINK, WINK. (slips you a twenty under the table) Now on with Riptide!

Chapter 1: Ghosts on the Freeway

"This is a traffic update from the team at G6ho, Oldies Radio, and Now to Mary with the sky cam. Well Bob, Route twenty-six to Hamlet's Cove is backed up as far as the eye can see we're talking bumper to bumper – Oh my goodness, what the hell is that? I mean we've just had a view of a white RV chasing I mean flying behind a large ghost! I mean, behind some sort of large dragonish type thing! This is something I'd expect in Amity Park…not on a freeway. Holy s!"

"Hold on kids!" Jack Fenton stepped on the gas pedal of the Fenton RV clearly not noticing the dozens of cars he had just skimmed the roof off of. His wife, Maddie Fenton leaned out the window and took aim at the dragon they were pursuing with a large, freaky gun.

"Jack, sweetie, I need more altitude!"

"Coming right up!"

With a sudden lurch in speed, he picked the RV up slamming the rear passengers out of their seats and onto the floor.

"Dad! Do you realize the brain damage we might have…?"

Jazz Fenton was cut out of her complaint by another large lurch this time throwing her into the back wall of the RV. Several screams followed by a loud explosion made it clear the Fentons had missed their target. In the back seat Danny Fenton struggled to untangle himself from his friends, Sam and Tucker- both had been thrown upon him by the sudden lurch.

"Danny, why aren't you going ghost?"

Sam said, partly muffled due to the fact she was under a large pile of human limbs,

"You could defeat this ghost a lot faster then your parents!"

"Yeah!"

added Tucker, just as another lurch threw them forward,

"I can't take this much longer!"

"Don't you think they'd notice if I suddenly disappeared?"

Danny said, as another huge lurch threw them forward and threw his sister Jazz right onto the front dashboard.

"Well, that might distract them."

Danny grabbed the Fenton thermos out of a bag near his head and said,

"I'm going gho…"

but suddenly stopped when he realized who was on top of him, whose face was inches from his own. Sam blinked and suddenly realized where she was. She and Danny both scrambled apart at the same time. There was an awkward silence. "Uhh... Going Ghost!" Danny finished and proceeded to kick some ghost butt.


	2. Dragon's First Flames

Author's Note: Second Chapter! Still don't own him! Still in temporary control of your mind!

Chapter 2: Dragon's First Flames

Hamlet's Cove was a popular resort town on the eastern seaboard, known for its sandy beaches and tourist appeal. It also appealed to a group of people very different from tourists. Ghost hunters often came to the coastal town to visit Portia's Light, a lighthouse which had hosted an abnormally large amount of ghost sightings and haunting.

Therefore it was of no surprise that that was where the Fentons were on the first week of summer vacation. But, Danny thought to himself as he, Sam and Tucker walked down the beach, it wasn't such a bad place to be stuck in. At his side Sam and Tucker were discussing the ghost attack on the freeway. They seemed to be having argument about whether or not it was dangerous for Danny to use his powers in the proximity of his parents.

"I mean, if we hadn't been there to break the side windows and jam the brakes of the Fenton RV, Danny's parents would have noticed Danny's not being there and would have put two and two together. I mean they're not that dumb. Well," pausing to think her argument over Sam continued,

"Well not his mom anyways."

There came a large snort of disbelief from Tucker as he retorted,

"The only idea in that sentence that was even partially right was when you inferred Danny's dad is dumb. I mean you would have to be a genius to figure out that Danny has well, you know his little ghost problem."

Tucker turned to Sam and continued,

"I mean, come on Sam, even if they did find out…I don't think it would be as bad as you think."

"Shows how much you know about anything."

"I know I know everything."

"Know Everything?"

"Yeah"

"You. Don't. Know. Anything."

"Guys!" Danny snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sam and Tucker, who were about to break into a fist fight.

"Look, thanks for helping me today and everything. But will you please CUT IT OUT! And my dad is not dumb! Just preoccupied." Sam and Tucker stopped and shared a look. "Danny..." Sam began… but was stopped as a scream shattered the air.

"SHARK!"

A huge fin slide through the water heading towards the shore as swimmers ran screaming out of the water. Shrill whistles began splitting the air as lifeguards began hustling people back. Danny and Tucker started heading towards the ocean … as Sam caught their arms and yelled over the ruckus, "Are you mad?" Danny started explaining but was interrupted by a cold blue breath escaping his lips. Tuck stared. "A ghost shark?" Danny looked at the chaos. "Cover me. I'm Going Ghost!" Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and began running towards the water. Sam and Tuck were suddenly seized on the arm as a thin, blonde lifeguard said,

"Did your friend just run into the water?" Sam and Tucker began stuttering but looking at their faces she turned and started running towards the water blowing her whistle. Everyone turned in shock as the lifeguard began swimming after Danny who had reached the shark and was being pulled under the water sporadically. The blonde head of the lifeguard was visual until she suddenly vanished under water a yard from where Danny and the shark were dueling. The crowd began gasping as neither Danny nor the lifeguard appeared. Sam grabbed Tucker's arm and began clenching it with an iron grasp. All of a sudden Danny and the lifeguard appeared three yards from the shore, Danny, out of ghost mode, draped over her back. Sam gasped and looked at Tucker, whose jaw was down in the proximity of his waist.

"Man, did that chick just fight off a shark?" Sam nodded wordlessly.

"That is so hot!" Sam rolled her eyes, grabbed Tucker's arm and pulled him to where the blonde lifeguard was dropping an unconscious Danny in the sand in front of a growing crowd. Sam and Tucker pushed to the front where the blonde was …

"She's making out with him!"

"Man, he is so lucky."

Sam stepped out of the crowd. The life guard sat up as Danny coughed and spit out water. "uh..uh." "You're welcome." The blonde smiled. Sam flung herself forward. "Danny! Are you okay!" The blonde looked at Sam. " You know him?" "Yes." Sam said standing up. "Since first grade." "Whoa." The life guard backed off, " Just asking." Danny watched the two girls and then passed out.

"Danny!" 


End file.
